A slight song or drabble fic
by Nixie the Water Mage
Summary: Just as the title says. Songdrabble fic coz I dunno which is which! XD SoraxRiku. NO FLAMES! PS: Not too sure about the genres, tell me if I have to change any.


SaF: My first S/R drabble/song fic. Honestly, I'm new to writing drabbles, so don't flame me if it turns out to be BAD! This has been on my mind ever since I heard Kanashimi no Kizu.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you think I'll be writing a Sora/Riku drabble fic? I don't think so. Song used is called Kanashimi no Kizu; anyone who played FMA3 would know that. I don't own the song either.

**Warning**: _Might_ contain OOC-ness. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Author's Notes**: Wordings in bold and italics are the lyrics of the song.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Sora couldn't believe it. He just can't believe it.

"Unbelievable. Un-freaking-believable." His voice was shaky, and his mind reached point blank.

Four years ago, he had struggled to get Riku back form Kingdom Hearts. Now, said silver haired boy was in front of him, _blind_ to light, nevertheless, and he forgotten about everything. Completely.

_**Itsumademo kanjiteta kono omoi dake  
**__**Tomadou koto bakari ja  
**__**Nani mo hajimari wa shinai**_

The silver haired boy, –or at least, tried to- looked at Sora, his eyes straining with all the light that was flooding his eyes.

"Sorry. But I really can't remember anything." He said, eyes downcast.

_**Toki wo tsugeru hikari no ame wo  
**__**Sotto nagameru you ni hitomi wo tojita  
**__**Yume no naka de utsuru keshiki wa  
**__**Mayoi kara sametara ashita ni kawaru  
**__**Atatameru chikara wo nakushita kokoro ni mo  
**__**Mamoritai to sakebu koe wa ima mo kitto**_

Sora let out a soft smile as he knelt in front of Riku, his eyes sad but confident.

"Don't worry." He said softly. "I'll help you. It'll all come back with time, Riku. You'll see." Sora then gave Riku one of his trademark grins, slipping a pair of sunglasses on Riku.

_**Nemurenai kono yoru wa anata wo omou  
**__**Sunao ni tsutaetemo ii  
**__**Zutto kakushikirenai yo**_

_**Itsumademo kanjiteta kono omoi dake  
**__**Tomadou koto bakari ja  
**__**Nani mo hajimari wa shinai**_

Riku looked up and at Sora in surprise. Seeing Sora smile and finding the confidence in his eyes, Riku can't help but to grin as well.

"Sure thing… Sora."

_**Mune ni nokoru tooi kioku wa  
**__**Itami kara sametara omoide ni naru  
**__**Tadoritsuku basho sae mienai kokoro demo  
**__**Todoketai to negai kodou dake wa kitto**_

Sora looked at Riku in slight surprise. He grinned slightly.

'_At least there's a start. He remembered my name.'_

"C'mon. I'll start at the very beginning." Sora stood and held his hand out for Riku to hold. Riku looked up, realizing he could look into the light now with the sunglasses, and smiled, accepting Sora's help.

_**Wasurenai kono yoru ni anata wo omou  
**__**Subete wo butsuketemo ii  
**__**Zutto osaekirenai yo**_

So Sora talked. And Riku listened. Sora even challenged Riku to a quick duel, which, to Riku's own surprise, he accepted. And it would seem that the duel was the cure.

Riku clutched his head tightly, gritting his teeth in pain. Memories were flooding into his brain… Sora's cries of concern seemed so far away… so very far away…

'_Sora?'_

"_Riku! Are you okay? Riku!"_

So far away…

"RIKU!"

****

_**Dokomademo shinjiteta kono omoi dake  
**__**Tamerau koto bakari ja  
**__**Nani mo hajimari wa shinai**_

Riku let out a gasp. Sora was kneeling in front of him –when did he get on his knees?.

"Riku? Are you alright?"

"Sora?" Sora nodded.

"I'm here, Riku. What happened?"

**_Wasurenai kono yoru ni anata wo omou  
Subete wo butsuketemo ii  
Zutto osaekirenai yo_**

Riku didn't answer. He instead cupped Sora's cheek, and Sora blushed.

_'He's cute when he's blushing…' _

Without thinking, Riku reached up and captured Sora's lips with his own. Almost immediately, Sora's hands wrapped themselves around Riku. When both broke apart, they were both blushing.

Riku looked at Sora's sky blue eyes, smiled and said the words Sora's been dying to hear from the older boy.

"I love you, Sora."

Sora latched himself onto Riku tightly. "I love you too, Riku."

Both stayed in that embrace for a long, long time.

_**Nemurenai kono yoru wa anata wo omou  
**__**Sunao ni tsutaetemo ii  
**__**Zutto kakushikirenai yo**_

_**Itsumademo kanjiteta kono omoi dake  
**__**Tomadou koto bakari ja  
**__**Nani mo hajimari wa shinai**__**  
**__**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

SaF: That wraps it up. Hope it's not too bad for my first drabble/song fic for this Sora/Riku story. The review button will bite you unless you click it (hint, hint)!


End file.
